


First Kiss

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants Remus to help relieve his boredom and Remus is suspicious of his friend's motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Moony?”

Remus looked up from the dreaded Potions essay Slughorn had lumbered them with this week. One more year left. Just one year and he could drop the damn subject and never have to worry about clockwise versus anticlockwise stirring _ever_ again.

Sirius sat cross-legged on his bed with a mischievous smirk that Remus knew far too well. It meant trouble. In fact, the last time Remus had seen it, Severus had ended up in the hospital wing for a week.

“Yes, Padfoot?” He asked cautiously, hoping that the dangerous glint in the stormy grey eyes Remus spent far too much time thinking about was nothing to do with pranking. After all, Remus was rather fond of his prefect’s badge no matter how much the other Marauders mocked him for it.

“Come over here for a minute? I want to try something.”

Well that did not sound worrying at all.

“I’m busy.” Remus turned back to the parchment and started to work out what he had been thinking when Sirius had interrupted. It was not as though Sirius really needed him anyway. Sirius just had problems with doing anything alone for too long. “Go bother James if it’s that important.”

“I don’t want to do this with James.”

“Fine,” Remus muttered, knowing he would only get peace when he found out what it was Sirius wanted. He lay down his quill and crossed the room.

When Sirius reached forwards, Remus was not sure what to expect. Fingers wrapped tightly around his school tie and yanked him forwards, a sharp contrast to the light brush of lips against Remus’ own. It was as though the unflappable Sirius Black was concerned about Remus’ reaction.

In that brief moment of contact, a million thoughts rampaged through Remus’ head. It was what he had desired for so long, but surely it could not mean the same to Sirius.

“Sirius, you can’t do that.” Remus took a step backwards; consumed with fear that he would not be able to keep himself off Sirius if they remained in touching distance.

“Why?” Sirius asked, a pained look on his face. No one ever turned Sirius Black down, of course. “I thought... Do you not...? I’m sorry.” He babbled. Remus watched in confusion as Sirius turned away and suddenly became fascinated with a hole in the toe of his sock.

“It’s ok, Padfoot. I just can’t be the person you experiment with.” Even though it caused him pain, Remus had to say it. He placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “I’ll always be here for you though.”

“It wasn’t because I wanted to see what it’s like to kiss a boy, Remus. I like you. More than like you.” Sirius reached up and tangled his fingers with those of Remus’ on his shoulder.

Remus stared down at their entwined hands.

“Kiss me again.” He said eventually.

“What?”

Too much time spent around Sirius made Remus sure his face was doing its best imitation of Sirius’ patented smirk as he pushed the other boy onto his back before straddling him.

“I said ‘kiss me again’.”

An hour later Remus’ essay still lay unfinished.


End file.
